Konoha Christmas
by MidnightHime
Summary: It's Christmas in Konoha. What does team 7 wants for Christmas? Well this story tell you just that :3 I hope you like it, Ja ne minna-san ;) (Oneshot)


_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**Konoha Christmas**

Santa was passing over the village of Konoha, where several ninjas slept in their beds and there is still visible signs of the attack that Pain lead against the village, a small part of the village is still under construction. With a grin and chuckle Santa filled the air, with a jolly "Ho ho ho!".  
He pulled out the list and looked down under the names of the nice children and Ninjas. With a chuckle, Santa said "Ho ho ho, it's this time of year again!?" He putted the list back in his pocket and took out several sharp candy canes.  
"Those kids are still hoping for the same present aren't they?" Santa let out a sigh.

Out of nowhere appeared a figure high in the sky with a fist full of chakra, her pink hair was pinned back and she was wearing pajama, Sakura flew across the sky aiming towards the large red sled. With a chuckle, Santa pulled up the reins of his deers, but she grasped hold of the large chain connected to the leads. With a twirl she spun up his eyes widen as a long rope was tightly tied around her hip from another shudder, Naruto jumped high in the sky with a clone and in one hand was a rasegan and the other was a box of spoiled vegetables.

"Where is he?" Naruto shouted at Santa.

"Ho ho ho, how would I know?" He chuckled before pulling out candy canes of his pocket to toss them toward Naruto.

"Where is Sasuke, Santa!?" Sakura dashed across the chains with a kunai in her hand before throwing it. Chakra streamed across the long chain towards the loveable old man as he quickly turned the reins.

"Naruto now!" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"Where is he? Where is Sasuke!? Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed as he tossed a pale white shuriken as it almost clung to the chains ripping them to pieces. As the reindeers began to quickly panic by the missing shuriken, Santa jumped up in his seat and formed a hand sign.

"Christmas style: wrapping tapes!" Both stared at him in curiosity, but with a sudden phase, Naruto and Sakura were bound and they both started falling to the ground, unable to move both of them looked toward the ground and prepared for the impact that never happened because with a sudden ring of bells both of them whore siting on the ground with perfectly wrapped gifts and a card on their laps.

"Naruto… We failed again!" Sakura said and sighed loudly.

"He must know where Sasuke is, I mean he knows where everyone on Earth is!" Naruto screeched in a whisper frantically, but both opened the presents before reading the cards.

"I got a new jacket, a new pair of boots and some...awesome! He got me half one year worth of coupons off free ramen on Ichiracu!"

Sakura paused as she lifted up one of her presents "I got a new outfit, a new pair of shoes...and the medicine book that I have been wanting to buy." As she empty the box, by taking out her presents. She saw that in the box was a small little doll, with a familiar face, sat staring at her. His little sharigan eyes glared at her gently as his dark hair was pinned up neatly with his outfit she seen him wear when they were young. Tears filled their eyes as they opened their cards.

_"Dear Naruto_

I hope you enjoy that ramen because it cost me a little fortune. And if you wish to catch me, you better train harder kid! Happy holidays :)

_Santa"  
_  
Naruto smiled as he placed the stuff back into the box as he looked over at Sakura.

_ "Dear Sakura_

Hope you get even stronger! If you wish to pound the information about Sasuke out of me :3 Also hope that you enjoy that medicine book that I gave to you, because you now it's a little fortune only in that book. And thanks for saving so many people with even asking nothing in return. Happy holidays :)

Santa"

Sakura smiled at Naruto and both felled to the ground...Defeated, but also happy and excited.

Miles away, Santa flew over a trench sing a delight for Christmas song, but soon after he finished the first verse of 'Santa coming to town' A large hawk flew passed, turning around to catch Santa.

Santa sighted. "Not again!..." Santa slowed down, so the hawk could catch up. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke." Looking at the boy on the hawk.

"Hn!...Thanks, and Merry Christmas to you too." Said Sasuke as he look at Santa and then looked away.

"You know Sasuke, that I can't give you any information about anything." Said Santa as he sighted looking at the boy.

"I know that you can't, but I'm not here for that. Orochimaru is dead as you already know and just this year I got my revenge on Itachi, so I just….." Sasuke looked at his hawk a bit embarrassed.

"Hum, is that so!? But I know that you what something from me, If not, you wouldn't be here now. So tell me. What do you want?" Santa said as he smirked because he already know what the young boy wanted.

"Hn…" Sasuke sighted and looked at Santa. "How is she?"

And there it is, every year since he left Konoha, he asks about her. Even if he can't admit out loud, the pink headed girl that he left behind in his homeland is always on his mind.

Santa smiled softly at the boy. "She is fine, she is stronger every time I see her, this year her and Naruto were very close to catch me, to get information on you. They really care about you boy!"

"Hn… I know." Sasuke gave a small smile thinking about Naruto and Sakura, especially Sakura, he is so proud of her, she is a great kunoichi.

Sasuke was about to ask about another thing to Santa, when he saw that he was already alone and in front of him in his hawk was a big box. He opened the box and empty the box, by taking out his presents one by one. He started by taking out of the box a new outfit, then a book, it was a photo album of his family and his childhood, some of the photos he remember being taken but other he remember that there was none taking a photo at that time so he assumed that was some jutsu that Santa had invented to covert memories into photos. Then he took another photo album that was of him growing up in academy and with time seven, the missions and the time spent together. The next one was a photo album of Sakura from her childhood until the time that he left the Konoha, the next one was another photo album of Sakura since the time that he left until now and there was photos of the time that their paths have crossed. The last one was another photo album of Sakura but it was red and a smaller than the others, to be exact it was about the same size has Kakashi's Icha Icha paradise, and that smaller red photo album was full with pictures of Sakura sleeping, taking her clothes off, bathing and other erotic pictures. By the time Sasuke finished looking at the photos he was as red as the tomatoes that he liked so much and he had a huge nosebleed that would put the nosebleed that Jiraya gets every time he sees a girl with big breasts to shame, because seeing the girl that you love is a total different thing than seeing some random girl. In the box he saw small little doll, with a familiar face, sat staring at his, with big green eyes and pink hair, as he took the little doll in his hands, Sasuke had the most beautiful smile in his lips.

In a distance Santa smirked for himself as he watched the boy open his present and the many facial expressions that he made. "Good now I already have Sakura's perfect present for next year. Ho… ho… ho! Merry Christmas and Happy holidays." With that Santa disappear, to get things ready for next year.


End file.
